


Hands on me

by 1001TalesFicFest, Kumo くも (kumo_is_kumo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/Kumo%20%E3%81%8F%E3%82%82
Summary: Tale#: 16Joonmyeon asks his best friend to be the one to take him. Yixing discovers that he loves to have Joonmyeon’s plush thighs wrapped around his head.





	Hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: To dear prompter and all readers, this is just an excuse to write smut lol haha! Hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks for reading! Also thanks to the mods for everything!

Everyone talks about how good sex feels. Everyone talks as if it’s the best thing in the whole world, as if nothing could beat it.

Joonmyeon can’t help but to feel curious.

He is a virgin, okay, yes please don’t tell anyone about it, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what sex means or how to do it. He just… never gets to experience it yet? Well yeah, you could say it that way. He is just too, what do you call it, shy to even find a lover, which in this case is a man because Joonmyeon is one of the gayest people radiating gay-dar in the whole college.

No one knows he is a virgin. Everyone who knows him thinks that he is an experienced one. No one, except for his best friend, of course. Yixing is his name and Joonmyeon starts to feel weird things whenever they as much as brush their arms together. He is not sure how long he has been feeling this way but it’s just way too much when he once saw Yixing working out in the gym without a shirt on and holy shit his abs.

Whenever people talk about their sex life and wild escapades, Joonmyeon will always remain silent because what do you expect he will say? He can’t be opening his mouth and splutter out strange words just because he wants to mingle in the conversation but will only end up embarrassing himself. He doesn’t need that kind of humiliation.

Whenever people start hinting to ask about his sex life, Joonmyeon will always panic and he will always send a helpless glance to Yixing who is seated just beside him. He is very thankful, so damn thankful towards his best friend, because the male seems to notice his discomfort and starts to distract people from the topic.

But when some people still try to get into their way of asking him about his sex life, Joonmyeon will always have Yixing tugging his elbow and saying that they need to buy the groceries or they have a movie to catch, just so they can escape from the embarrassing moment. As they walk past the college gate, they would break out into a fit of giggles.

No one seems to understand him better than Yixing.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Joon?” Yixing calls out, walking into his room while holding onto a pale blue shirt in his hand and a towel hanging around his neck.

Joonmyeon looks up from his comic book, almost choking on his saliva when he finds his best friend slash roommate is half naked, with glorious abs on clear display.

“Y-Yeah?” He stutters out while trying his best to avoid staring too long at the abs. It’s going to be obvious as hell. Yixing rubs his wet hair with the towel, “You are not going to the party for real?”

Their friends are having a party with alcohol and all. It’s going to be fun, Joonmyeon is sure of it, but he doesn’t have the urge to join them. Everyone knows how awful it is when he gets drunk, he might have spilled some weird things if that ever happens.

“Yeah,” Joonmyeon murmurs, playing with the long forgotten comic book on his lap before he puts it away on his bedside drawer. Yixing hums, “I won’t be going too then.”

He looks up in surprise. “Why?”

Yixing gives him a lopsided smile. “I’m not that bad, you know? You are not going to be there so it’s not going to be fun at all. We can just order food and watch some movies. What do you think? I’m craving for pizza.”

Joonmyeon feels a smile blooms fully on his face and he nods enthusiastically. “Yes, yes! I would like that!”

Yixing steps closer and reaches a hand forward to ruffle his hair. Joonmyeon swallows in his throat, feeling so much feelings swarming in his heart. Yixing and his gentle moves, he really can’t take it.

“Okay. You can choose the movie,” Yixing’s voice is muffled as he wears his blue shirt, successfully covering the glorious abs and Joonmyeon can finally feel like breathing again.

 

 

 

 

 

Movie time is successful. Well, at least for Joonmyeon is, because he manages to hold himself back from cuddling into Yixing’s arms. His best friend looks so comfy and sturdy, and he feels so warm. Ugh, such the temptation!

“Good night,” Yixing greets him as they finish the movie and get ready to sleep the night. Joonmyeon stutters, “Uh, w-wait,”

Yixing stops in front of him and he gulps. “Do you want to talk with me in my room? I won’t be able to sleep this quickly anyway.”

His best friend laughs, “Sure, sure.” And he pushes past Joonmyeon into his room. Joonmyeon takes a deep breath before he closes the door behind his back.

Yixing is already seated comfortably on his bed, legs crossed and back against the wall. Joonmyeon flicks the bedside lamp on before he switches off the ceiling lamp off.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Yixing asks, their arms brushing as they sit side by side.

Joonmyeon glances to the side and gulps, thankful that the dim light can hide the fact that he is kinda nervous. As he opens his mouth, he can foresee that he is going to regret the words coming out of his mouth.

“How does sex feel?”

Yixing’s head snaps to the side, eyes staring at him in surprise. “What?”

“I-I mean,” Joonmyeon fiddles with his hands, trying to come up with more good words, “Uh, e-everyone is talking about it. You… you surely had done it before, right…?”

There is no word coming from Yixing for a few seconds and Joonmyeon grows nervous. He is this close from calling it a joke but then Yixing cuts the moment with a quite answer of, “Yeah, I had.”

There is a tiny pinch of disappointment when he hears that, even though he knows that already. Yixing is handsome and most people are smitten with him.

“Oh.” He responds silently.

Yixing breathes softly. “Why are you asking?”

“Well, how does it feel?”

His best friend doesn’t say anything for a moment. “It’s… good. It’s mind blowing.”

Joonmyeon gulps, looking down to his hands. “Is it?” He whispers lowly. In a swift move that he doesn’t really notice, Yixing is already in his breathing space, staring with that deep stare. His breath is stuck in his chest.

“Why are you asking, honestly?” Yixing asks, voice so low. Joonmyeon parts his mouth to answer, but he can’t because he can feel the warm breathing of his best friend hitting the upper skin on his lip.

“I… I just- just, uh,”

Yixing holds a hand on the side of his head, making him looks up with wide eyes. “Are you planning to do it in the future time?”

Joonmyeon stutters for a comeback but he is tongue-tied. He doesn’t know what he is asking or why, honestly. He just lets out what’s suddenly in his head and he doesn’t expect it to turn like this. He has this weird answer in his brain but what kind of reaction Yixing will show?

“Joon?” Yixing calls him.

He looks up, eyes shining despite the dim in the room. “Will you help me?”

Something strange flashes in Yixing’s eyes but before Joonmyeon could dwell any longer on it, the other whispers, “You want me to take your first time?”

“Y-yeah, I mean, uh,” he stutters, “I trust y-you so um, if you don’t want to uh I can understa—”

Yixing’s mouth is on his for a second and Joonmyeon’s breathe hitches. His eyes double in size and he finds the cocky grin decorating his best friend’s face.

“You talk too much sometimes, Joon.” He mutters lowly, “Just tell me. You want it or not?”

Joonmyeon gulps, his mouth drying and his heart beating so fast that he could hear it in his ears. Yixing doesn’t seem to hate the idea and he even initiates the first move. If that’s not the sign that Joonmyeon should say yes, then he doesn’t know what else.

“Y-Yeah.” He mutters, and that’s enough for Yixing to push him down to the bed, quickly towering above him to claim his lips again. Joonmyeon lets out a shaky breathe, as he still can’t wrap his head around the fact that his best friend is currently kissing him.

He feels hands on the sides of his face, caressing his cheeks. Joonmyeon squeezes his eyes close tightly, suddenly feeling his courage slipping away. He is not sure what he is doing, all he knows right now is the feeling of Yixing’s plush lips nipping onto his lower lip.

Yixing pulls away, chest heaving and mouth red. Joonmyeon looks up, panting with all his might. They stare at one another for quite some time, trying to test this weird tension between them, but then Yixing dips down again to pry his lips apart and shove his tongue down his throat. Joonmyeon moans out, feeling the rough texture of Yixing’s tongue grazing along his own sensually.

There are hands tenderly touching his sides, creeping to the hem of his shirt and before he knows it, his short is gone from his torso. Their kiss breaks apart from the pull of his clothes, and then Yixing’s mouth is latched onto the side of his jaw.

Joonmyeon tilts his head back, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows down. Yixing’s lips leave gentle nips and suckles on his skin, slowly moving lower to press tender kisses along his throat. He takes a shaky breath, suddenly feeling clueless on what to do as Yixing slowly but surely guides him through it all.

“Ah!” He yelps when there are fingers twisting his nipples. He gazes down and finds a smiling Yixing on the center of his chest, dark eyes gazing up at him in amusement. Joonmyeon feels warmth spreading all over his face and down to his neck, feeling so embarrassed about it.

“Don’t worry,” Yixing mutters, pressing a single kiss on his chest, “I like your voice so don’t hold back, Joon.” He muses before dipping to envelop one nipple into his mouth. Joonmyeon doesn’t hold back, just like what his best friend told him. A lewd whimper escapes from his lips when Yixing’s tongue pokes his erected nipple, teasing it slowly.

The tongue also dips into his navel, before Yixing stops on the band of his boxers. “Can I take this off?” He slips his finger into the loop. Joonmyeon’s lips tremble and with so much difficulty, he nods his head.

The look in Yixing’s eyes speaks millions of things. Once he is completely naked like a newborn baby, Joonmyeon gulps heavily, feeling the prying eyes of Yixing locked onto his lower body. Out of instinct, he crosses his legs to hide his family jewel but his best friend is not having any of it.

When Yixing’s hands land on his thighs, the man moans lowly. Joonmyeon blinks his eyes in disbelief, questioning what that reaction means. Yixing gives him a sheepish smile. “I love your thighs, Joon.” He admits lowly, voice has gone so low that Joonmyeon almost can’t recognize him.

Yixing doesn’t waste any more time and he clearly is not one to be embarrassed about this, because he spreads Joonmyeon’s legs open without any further words. Joonmyeon squeaks in surprise, feeling embarrassed that his cock is already leaking in between his legs. His best friend coos at him, one hand going down to take a hold of his base.

Joonmyeon twists painfully on the bed, his breathing getting shallow as Yixing runs his hand up and down on his cock.

“You are already leaking, Joon.” Yixing has the nerve to point it out, his plush lips forming a teasing smirk that Joonmyeon really wants to wipe it away with a kiss. Instead of doing that, he finds himself gripping onto the pillow just beside his head, twisting the fluff thing while Yixing’s skillful hand teases him to the core.

His hips tremble and he unconsciously bucks up into Yixing’s hand, his mouth letting out weird little noises that he can’t seem to care. Yixing is whispering some things, maybe around how good he is or what kind of a good boy he is. Joonmyeon’s head is too fuzzy to even care.

Yixing’s other hand is caressing his inner thigh, well, mostly squeezing and groping the flesh. He seems to be a bit focused on it, Joonmyeon wonders.

The hand on his cock is fastening up, there is a thumb flicking on the head of his cock and the other four fingers squeeze his shaft so painfully good. Joonmyeon cries out when the first wave of orgasm washes over him, his erection spurting out white liquid from the tip. Yixing doesn’t stop milking him even until it’s over, palm still enclosed over it.

Joonmyeon pants heavily, feeling his whole limbs have turned to jelly. He smiles, chuckling in disbelief at how good it feels to have someone else jerking him off rather than doing it alone like he usually did. As he opens his eyes to let out a remark about that, he finds himself stilling because Yixing is licking the cum off of his palm while staring down at him with eyes full of dark lust and hunger.

“…yixing?” He calls out softly, trying to stop him from licking it because that seems nasty, but he yelps when his best friend is bending low, so low, until his face is just an inch away from his cock.

“Wrap your legs around my head, Joon.”

“Wha—ahhh!!” He cries out when Yixing’s mouth envelopes his cock. Joonmyeon trembles, his whole body feels like in fire while his best friend is sucking and stuffing his whole face into his crotch, sniffing his pubic hair hungrily.

What could he do? Yixing clearly told him to wrap his legs around his head, right? Joonmyeon slowly lifts his legs up and crosses his ankles behind his best friend’s head, automatically pulling him lower and closer.

Yixing makes a noise of satisfaction, his mouth clamping down on Joonmyeon’s cock and tongue licking the shaft with such precise movement. Joonmyeon cries out, real tears scrolling down his cheeks at the pleasure. His cock is already so hard again from Yixing’s ministration.

It feels so good, he has to admit this feels so good. This is just a mere foreplay, isn’t it? But it feels so fucking amazing already! How would real sex feel?

Yixing pulls away, lips swollen. His eyes flick upwards to see a mess that is Joonmyeon, before he drags his tongue from the base up to the tip. Joonmyeon shudders, his mouth hanging open and his hips moving to have Yixing’s mouth on him again. His best friend chuckles, the sound vibrating and sending him waves of pleasure.

“Look at your face, Joon,” Yixing has whispered against his inner thigh, kissing the skin and biting down on the flesh with no mercy. Joonmyeon doesn’t understand what he is saying, seriously?

The sounds between Yixing’s mouth and his cock are sticky and messy, squelchy with drops of saliva dripping. Joonmyeon is not the neatest person out there and he is not the dirtiest either, but for once he doesn’t mind this stickiness.

“Haa,” he breathes out, squeezing Yixing’s head in between his thighs in reflex when his best friend sucks hard on his cock and teases his heavy balls with his fingers. It’s not long until he comes for the second orgasm of the day, rendering him powerless and satisfied, well, almost.

Yixing looks smug and weirdly even hungrier than before, because as he releases himself from Joonmyeon’s legs clamping, he downright pulls his shirt over his head. The little bit left of Joonmyeon’s sanity is gone by the time he realizes that the main thing is going to happen soon, judging by the way Yixing is removing his clothes very hurriedly.

That abs… Ooh, Joonmyeon would love to touch it, and touch he does. His fingers dance across the planes of muscles, caressing them gently. He hesitantly drags his gaze down to where Yixing’s family jewel is hiding, and oh my goodness, his best friend is so fucking well endowed.

“I’m going to take you.” Yixing declares, and it’s not some kind of question, but it’s simply a statement. It’s something that Joonmyeon can’t escape from.

His best friend leaves him for a moment, walking out of the room and entering their shared bathroom, only to come back with a condom and a lube. Joonmyeon feels himself blushing even further when Yixing’s stiff cock is hanging so heavily in between his legs, looking so proud and tall and huge.

“Open up for me, Joon.” Yixing says softly, his tone all but soft. It’s ordering and Joonmyeon would be lying if he says he is not a bit least affected by it. If his best friend catches the sight of his cock twitches in excitement because of that, he doesn’t say anything.

The popping of the lube bottle is heard and Joonmyeon spreads his legs apart, accommodating a wide space for Yixing to settle in. Gone all the trace of joke from Yixing’s face, all that is left is this seriousness. Yixing gazes up, as if sensing his uneasiness, and sends him a quick smile.

“I will take care of you, Joon. Don’t worry.” He says simply before rubbing Joonmyeon’s entrance with his lubed fingers. It feels cold and weird, and Joonmyeon’s hips unconsciously scoot away, but Yixing’s hand is holding him down by his waist.

The first breach is weird, kind of hurting but still bearable. Yixing keeps telling him to breathe and Joonmyeon follows his instruction well. The addition of the fingers is something that he doesn’t expect to happen soon, and he is mewling into the messy bed sheet, mouth agape in gasps.

It’s painful but at the same time it feels so good. Yixing’s fingers are teasing him, stuck deep inside and poking that weird but good spot in him. He finds himself moving his hips to fuck himself on his best friend’s fingers, completey forgetting that it’s his first time and he should be acting like he is not sure what this is.

Yixing chuckles at him and swiftly withdraws his fingers. Joonmyeon is downright whining at the loss, but Yixing silences him with a deep kiss that speaks so many emotions that Joonmyeon doesn’t dare to think too far. He might misunderstand some things if he over thinks.

His best friend is silent for a moment and Joonmyeon gazes at him, finding him jerking off slowly. Yixing gives him a teasing stare, as if challenging him for something he doesn’t understand. Joonmyeon’s mouth falls open as he watches Yixing pumping his own cock, the precum trailing down from the tip.

“You want it?” Yixing asks hoarsely, lips twisting into a smirk. Joonmyeon unconsciously pouts at him, his mouth jutting out. Yixing laughs and leans forward to press their lips together, kissing him very slowly and sweet.

There is a press of blunt tip over his entrance and Joonmyeon’s eyes pop open. Yixing is watching his expression very carefully, and ever so slowly he pushes his cock into him. Joonmyeon’s mouth parts open in a silent scream, feeling someone’s erection is pushing past his entrance and settling balls deep inside of him.

“How does it feel?” Yixing asks against his temple as they stop for a moment to calm their harsh breathing. Joonmyeon grips onto his best friend’s arms, panting and wincing.

“Weird. But so far still okay.” He admits breathlessly. Yixing laughs at his answer, lips kissing his damp bangs and Joonmyeon feels that strange flutter in his chest.

Without saying anything else but not without a single kiss on his mouth, Yixing then proceeds to thrust into him, so slowly and so carefully. Joonmyeon understands it now, why people say sex feels so fucking amazing.

Yixing’s cock is dragging along his inner walls, pumping in and out ever so slowly (which gradually grows faster). The man is grunting against his ear, completely enjoying the feeling and who is Joonmyeon to lie? This is so fucking good, he loves the feeling of Yixing’s erection fucking him open.

One of his legs is pinned on the bed while the other one is lifted up against Yixing’s chest. The man scoots closer, harshly thrusting and grinding into him. Joonmyeon cries, screams like a banshee as his best friend is picking up the pace. They are moving in sync, trying to seek for more warmth and intimacy, until all Joonmyeon can feel is the bounce of the bed and his own body.

The noises he is making are high, reverberating in the whole room. His bed bumps against the wall in steady, calculated beats, courtesy of Yixing and his skillful hips.

“O-Oh- Yixing!!” He screams out, finding his best friend’s mouth on his nipple again. His whole body is stimulated, being tortured and pushed into the border of pleasure. Joonmyeon doesn’t dare to imagine how he looks like right now, he must be looking like a complete shit.

Yixing steals his whimpering mouth into a kiss that tangles their tongues into a messy and uncoordinated dance, saliva changing and trailing down their chins. He breaks away from the kiss, needing to breathe, and Yixing doesn’t waste even a second to plant his lips on any part of his skin.

Another reddish mark blooms on the side of his neck by the time Yixing is done sucking like a vampire, but Joonmyeon is too long gone too care. He is on the edge of explosion, wanting to let out this impending orgasm and reach the end.

“Come, baby,” Yixing’s voice is hoarse and rough against his ear, “Come for me.”

And come he does; Joonmyeon arching his back off of the bed while screaming on top of his lungs, shooting his come across his chest. Yixing chuckles against his cheek, giving him a quick kiss before the man straightens his back to deliver the last powerful thrusts into him, obviously trying to reach of his own end.

As his breathing calms down and the spinning in his head goes away, Joonmyeon opens his eyes and finds the most beautiful face Yixing is making as his best friend reaches his orgasm. His face is so sensual that he could win against a porn star.

Unconsciously, his hand reaches up to tenderly touch Yixing’s side face, trying to hold the man up from collapsing on top of him due to him losing his power after cumming so nicely. He smiles and pats Yixing on the cheek, feeling his own face heating up in embarrassment as he recalls how he had just called his best friend’s name desperately no less than a minute ago.

Yixing unexpectedly smiles and tilts his head aside to press a kiss on his palm. A gesture that is not made between two best friends. Joonmyeon’s hand halts and his smile slips off from his face. Yixing doesn’t seem to notice it as he leans down to take Joonmyeon’s lips into a soft kiss. No tongues and no dirty movement, just a simple press of their mouth that is so soft and tender.

There are hands caressing his sweat-slicked hair and they belong to Yixing; those hands are.

“Hey, Joon?” Yixing calls him, breaking him out of his confused thought. “Y-yeah?” He stutters out, taken aback when his supposedly best friend kisses him ever so gently.

“It’s not the right time but since we had done all of this,” Yixing pauses to gesture to the whole thing between them, “I think it’s only fair that I tell you this.”

“W-What is it?”

Yixing gives him a lopsided smile, reaching to whisper into his ear, “I don’t usually have sex with someone just because they ask me to.”

Joonmyeon blinks. “What?” He tries to look at the other. Yixing is holding back a smile, “That means, I treat sex as something important and it’s not a random thing I do just because you or anyone else ask me for help.”

“…what are you talking about?” Joonmyeon asks, his heart beating so fast in his ribcage.

“That means,” Yixing spins them until they lie on their side, eyes locked with one another, “that I sexed you up so good that you can’t understand my point.”

Joonmyeon huffs, cheeks warming up but Yixing just laughs and pecks his mouth.

“I like you, Joon. You are too dense for your own good, really.”

His mouth dries and his eyes double up. “…what?”

“I. like. you.” Yixing emphasizes with a kiss on each word. Joonmyeon avoids him after that, holding the man’s face in his hands to prevent him from going any further.

“Wait!! S-seriously?”

Yixing rolls his eyes. “Why would I do all this to you?” He grumbles. Joonmyeon panics, “Wait, I- I mean, uh- yah!” He yelps when Yixing’s hand gropes his butt. The man gives him a teasing grin.

“Stop talking too much and now just decide, be my boyfriend or not?” Yixing deadpanned as him, eyebrows furrowing. Joonmyeon gapes, “I, uh, I,”

“Yes or no, Joon.”

“O-of course yes but—hey!”

Yixing swoops him into a kiss, “Okay, boyfriend. Now shut up.”

Joonmyeon grunts in embarrassment as eager lips kiss him and eager hands caress all over his skin, mostly around his thighs. Yixing seems to be way too excited in groping them.

“Get your hands off me—!”

“You asked me this earlier so this is the consequence.” Yixing muses, tangling his four limbs around his newly boyfriend. Joonmyeon grunts, stuffing his face into the other’s chest and reaching to pinch him on his side. When Yixing winces, he laughs loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> **[1001 Tales' mods: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the writer!]**


End file.
